The Great Revenge
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: Harry finds out something disturbing and hates Dumbledore for it. He's running an secret operation and has lots of help! With the help of his godfather Remus and the Vampires, Harry plans the best way to take Voldimort and Dumbledore down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise Dumbledore, I know the truth!

Harry sat very still at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was dinner and most of the Order was there. Harry hadn't said a word since he arrived that morning. He didn't speak and he didn't eat, nor did he look anyone in the eye. Mrs. Weasley had tried many times already to make small talk but he just smiled a ghost of a smile and stared over her shoulder. His eyes where bright and wickedly intelligent looking, but they gave away no emotion, no feeling of any kind.

Everyone thought it was because he was in mourning for Sirius, his Godfather who had died in the Department of Mysteries just that spring, but Remus Lupin knew it was not so. It was something else, something bigger. Harry knew something they didn't.

Remus was lost in his thoughts when Dumbledore walked in. He noticed Harry didn't even acknowledge the old professor. Dumbledore noticed this too. He sighed.

"You have every right to be angry with me Harry." Harry didn't move a muscle, not even his eye's moved. He looked like a living statue. "Harry, please forgive me." Then Harry moved. He looked the old man in the eye and said calmly.

"You know I can't. Tell me Albus," There was a collective gasp from the order but Harry looked at his nails like he had better things to do, "How long did you think it would be till I found out?" Harry looked up again and smiled slightly at Dumbledore's obvious discomfort.

"How did you find out?"

"Oh, a friend of Sirius' told me." Harry's green eye's bore into his blue ones. "She will be here shortly, seeing as the sun's almost down." It was silent for a long period of time, then there was the sound of a door opening. "Right on time." Harry said cheerfully.

"Mr. Potter feeling better I trust?" Everyone froze at the sound of her chilling voice, except for Harry who smiled.

"Absolutely splendid, Sylva, now that your here!"

"Harry! She's a... a... vampire!" Sylva smiled at Charlie, showing two white fangs. Her long black hair was held up in a high ponytail. Her robe was surprisingly red and gold. The smile she had given Charlie had not been a cold one, but he still didn't like her. Even if she was wearing Gryffindor colors.

"Dumbledore, meet Sylva, one of my greatest friends in the dark time." he smiled coldly at Dumbledore before switching his gaze to Sylva.

"We have activated the Will your Godfather left with us." Sylva said slowly, not sure if this was the time and place to mention it.

"Well?" Harry asked in a dry tone he acquired when thinking or talking about Sirius.

"He left Remus Lupin as your Guardian." Remus spit out his butterbeer in surprise, he didn't know Sirius left 'that' will with the vampires.

"What!?! That's impossible and can never be because Remus is a Werewolf!" Dumbledore said enraged. Remus, Sylva and Harry growled at Dumbledore, who just realized his mistake.

"Harry!?!" Shouted a little girls voice from the hall. Mrs. Black started screeching about 'Tainted Blood and other nonsense. "HARRY!!!" The girl screamed. Harry stood up and went into the hallway, Sylva right on his heels. A girl about three and a half ran at Harry. He put out his arms and picked her up.

"Shh, Livy. Your okay. Sylva? can you shut up the Siren? Thank you. Livy it's alright, it was just a portrait. All bark, no bite." The little girl smiled through her tears.

"Who's your little friend, Harry?" Harry and the little girl both gave Dumbledore a cold, piercing stare. A gasp escaped him. She had stormy gray eyes and black hair. She was a tell tale Black.

"Everyone, this is Olivia Black. Sirius's daughter, Remus's God daughter and my God sister." Remus stood staring open mouthed at her.

"I thought Sara and Olivia..."

"Sara did, Livy was saved, thank Merlin! Are you coming or staying because I'm going and Livy's coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Arguments and Buss's

Harry stood with Livy on his hip, looking attentively at Remus, waiting for him to make his decision. Waiting for him to chose him or Dumbledore.

"Come on! We don't have all night!" Sylva hissed, her eyes flashing impatiently.

"Remus, stay! Their traitors to the Wizarding word. Sylva Sice was known to have worked with Salazar Slytherin himself. She was one of the most feared Vampires of the age! She is dark and ancient!"

"Sylva Sice saved me from insanity, Dumbledore! Which is more that I can say for you! You left me to rot at the Dursleys, again!" Dumbledore started to say something but Harry cut him off. "Sylva has never lied to me Albus, never given me a reason not to trust her." Remus looked from Harry to Dumbledore then back to Harry. What had Albus lied to Harry about that would make him this mad?

Another vampire entered, startling everyone once more with the red and gold robes. "The buss is here, Harry." the male vampire said quietly, sensing that Harry was in a foul mood. Harry put Livy back on the ground.

"Morgen, please take Livy out to the buss. I'll be right there." his voice was strained from trying to stay civil with Dumbledore.

"Don't do anything rash, sir." Sylva said as she fallowed Morgen and Livy out to the buss. The door closed with a soft click. Harry was alone in a room of incompetent adults.

"I have a bus to catch so I'll be quite frank. For 11 years of my life I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, yes that is true." he said in answer to the collective gasps and blank stares. "I have faced Voldimort five times and survived. Then, after everything that has happened, I met some really neat people, they might not be human, but they actually treat me like a human being and what do you do!?!" Harry's voice rose, "You call ME a traitor! I know of Sylva's past but she saved me from a life of Hell! She told me about Livy and my parents. I would like to stand and yell at you, you bastard, till Death Eaters hear my anger, but I have a battle to plan." his voice had dropped to a deadly growl. He spun on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Remus stared at the spot his Godson had stood. He blinked and reached the door with a bound and pulled it open. "Wait Harry! Wait, I'm coming!" Tonks ran after Remus as well. She wasn't going to be left behind this time.

When she caught up with Remus, he was arguing with Stan Shunpike, but it wasn't the infamous Knight Buss. This one was red and gold with a Gryffindor crest on the side. Harry's head appeared out a window. "Stan, let them on and get me out of here! We still have 5 muggles and 2 wizards to pick up!"

When Remus and Tonks entered the first thing they noticed was a bunch of kids, ages ranging from 4 to 16. They saw Harry's long black muggle coat disappear up the steps. They fallowed. On the third level they found Harry lying on his back, hands clasped behind his head. Olivia was curled up next to him, fast asleep.

"We pick up muggles and wizarding children who have lost parents and guardians in the war and have nowhere else to go." Harry said turning his head to look at them. "Have a seat. We'll be there soon."

They made three jolting stops then Harry got up, waking Livy and motioning for them to fallow. As they descended to the lower levels of the bus, Remus noticed that grown adults had now come on the bus and nodded to Harry as he passed. They then fallowed them out with the children.

As they stepped off the bus Remus gasped. He could just make out a castle illuminated with moonlight. It was larger than Hogwarts, much larger and older. Tonks clung to his arm and peered into the darkness, her eyesight was not as good as the werewolf's even with the moonlight. Remus smelled sea salt and heard the crashing of waves. They were near the ocean.

Suddenly a lantern was coming from the castle. Remus noticed that Harry had not gone more than ten paces and seemed to be waiting. Sylva had disappeared, he hadn't seen her on the bus nor had he seen the other vampire, Morgan. The lantern stopped about five paces from Harry.

"What took you so long?" came the familiar drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy. Remus instantly reached for his wand. Harry on the other hand was perfectly cool.

"Dumbledore decided I was a traitor to the wizarding world. The usual."

"That sucks." Draco switched his lantern over to the party. "Picked up your god father I see. Good, we could use the extra help."

"Everyone fallow me, and don't worry everything is going to be fine." and with this Harry picked up Livy and fallowed Draco.

Draco and Harry led them up the hill. All around them children where whimpering, some even crying. They crossed over a wooden bridge that Remus realized was actually a drawbridge! They were inside the walls and walking through the courtyard. They entered a grand hallway. Bright tapestries hung along the walls. Four doors led off the hallway then there was a grand stair case at the end. They entered the first door on their right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanations or more Questions?

Harry and Draco led them into a huge hall. Remus stopped and stared. It looked a lot like the Great Hall at Hogwarts but hanging from the ceiling where not the house banners but family crests. He recognized the Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms, Weasley's and even his own family crest. It was the evening meal, but the plates where empty.

"They've been awaiting our arrival." Harry told him. "It is tradition not to eat till the new arrivals come so they can feel right at home." he set Livy down and she walked over to another little girl, grabbed her hand and led her to a group of girls about their age. Someone from various groups came over and picked out someone and led them to a seat. Harry and Draco led Remus and Tonks to a table more along the wall, where more adults, vampires and werewolf's as well, where sitting.

"Everyone, this is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I want you to make them feel welcome." Harry said then turned to the head table where Draco and Harry sat on the ends. A man slightly older then Remus stood up, it got quite in the Hall and he spoke.

"Welcome back Harry, Sylva, Morgen! Thank Merlin for your safe return!" Here the kids and adults alike cheered, Livy loudest of all. "We have some new additions this week and I trust you to make them feel right at home here. This is a place where your dreams will take shape and you will soar. For those of you going to Hogwarts this year we have all the school supplies ready for you to pick up in the armory, except of course Potions which will be picked up in the West tower." Here the man sat down and Harry stood up.

"All Staff members, there is to be a meeting in the Round room right after supper. Now, without further delay, Let's Eat!" The tables where then filled with all sorts of food. Not just the normal food but foods from all different countries. There where spicy dishes, cool dishes, dishes with vegetables and lots of wizarding foods.

Remus and Tonks looked around in amazement. They made an even bigger event out of this then they did at Hogwarts. While Remus and Tonks where eating, Harry was talking to the man. The man seemed to scowl, Harry then stood up and silently dismissed himself. Draco fallowed.

On the other side of the castle, Harry was pacing while Draco was lounging on a lazy boy chair with his legs over the arm.

"Harry, your going to ware a hole in the floor if you don't stop." Draco commented as he watched is one and only friend.

"I just don't get it... why would Dumbledore do something like that. Everyone suffered for it... me, Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms...." Harry raged. "And I don't even know how to free them!!! How in the hell am I suppose to get them out of there, it's sealed with dark magic! Dark magic layed down by Dumbledore himself!"

"Harry," Draco said getting up, "We will find a way to free them, I was disowned from my family but the house elves remain loyal to me still. We can find a counter curse yet. Just come and sit down before you fall down." Draco watched as his friend sat down and ran his hands throw his hair.

"I know its just..." he sighed heavily.

"I know Harry, I know." There was a sharp knock on the door. Morgen's voice came throw the door.

"Harry, Your godfather would like to speak to you."

"Let him in." The door opened and Remus and Tonks came in. Tonks tripped but Remus caught her while eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"Harry, what's going on? I mean... your in league with Vampires. Your... friends with a Malfoy. You basically told Dumbledore to go screw himself..."

"Remus, what would you say if I told you my parents are still alive?"

"Harry... James and Lilly are dead. Their never coming back." Remus said slowly. Draco snorted.

"That old man... I'll kill him if you wish Harry."

"Nah, I have plans for Albus Dumbledore." Harry muttered darkly. "Anyway, Remus, my parents are alive I have seen them."

"Harry, I saw their dead bodies!"

"No you didn't! What you saw was a living hallogram of my parents! My parents are stuck in a pensive! I have seen them, and they have seen me! My sister has seen me! Why was I never told I had a twin sister!?! Why was I never told about Vali!?!" Remus stepped back in surprise. Vali had been reported still born.

"Your sister Vali never saw the light of day Harry." he ancwerd carefully. This new Harry was starting to worry him.

"Remus, Tonks, fallow me." Harry ordered, leaving no space for an argument. He walked over to a bookshelf and pushed a tomb into the shelf. The bookcase started to go back till there was a passage way open. He grabbed a torch off the wall and started his descent.

Remus and Tonks fallowed, Draco bringing up the rear with another torch. The continued to go down the steps in a tight spiral till it ended in a dark tavern. Harry walked to the end. Remus realized there where no doors or other passages leading out of the cavern. A faint glow came from the far end of the passage and Harry was headed strait for it.

"What's that?" Tonks whispered taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know."

"That, is the glow from the pensive that holds captive more than just my parents." Harry said.

"What do you mean? A pensive holds thoughts not people."

"Normal one's yes... but this isn't just your ordinary pensive. This was created by Vivian, Merlin's mistress. One of the vampires stole it out of Dumbledore's office." Draco said, Harry had reached the pensive and lit the torches above it. Remus stepped up to the pensive and studied the ruins on the side.

"These are tree names..." he said slowly. Harry chuckled.

"That's what they became 500 years after the making of this pensive. What it actually says is something along the lines of this, 'The only way to find what is hidden, is often right beneath ye, hidden in the darkest depths of even the darkest hearts.'. I'm going in, Remus, you'd better come too." And with that he stuck his hand in and disappeared. Remus fallowed.

*********

"Hello Harry m' boy!" Came an old mans voice.

"HARRY!" A girl shouted with glee.

"Hello Moony." came a mans voice that he hadn't heard in nearly 15 years. He looked up.

"James..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Remus Reunited

"James... Lilly?" Remus asked in disbelief as he stood up.

"Hey Remus!" Lilly said as she smiled at him. She looked older, more worn out then he remembered but there was no doubt that it was Lilly Potter. Next to Lilly stood a teenage girl with long dark red hair and mischievous brown eyes.

"Vali... but I thought... Dumbledore said..."

"Dumbledore knew she was alive, just like he knows that we're alive." James said, putting a hand on Vali's shoulder. Just then Tonks landed next to him. "Well, if it isn't my lil' cousin Nymphadora!" She looked up sharply and just stared.

"Jamie? Jamie!" She yelled as she got up and bounded toward him.

"NO!" James yelled. Suddenly Harry through himself in front of Tonks.

"No Tonks!" His legs braced so as to stop her, but she plowed on, Harry's feet left muddy trenches as he was pushed through the wet ground.

"But it's James! It's your own father!"

"Don't you think I know that!?! I can't let you pass the barrier! If you do... you'll be stuck here too! Please Tonks! Stop!" She stopped suddenly causing Harry to fall to the ground and grab her around the legs. "Please Tonks, I don't want to lose you too." he sobbed.

A big black dog charged and hit an invisible barrier. Remus just stared dumbly at it. "It's no use Padfoot, you can't break it." An old man said. The dog transformed. Harry slowly let go of Tonks's legs and looked up at her. Then turned and looked at Sirius and the old man behind him.

"Hey Padfoot, Merlin."

"Padfoot!... wait... did you just call that man Merlin, Harry!?!

"Yup, the one and only." Just then Draco landed with a thud on his ass in the mud.

"Ewww!!!! I have mud down my pants!!!!!!!" He complained moving from one foot to the other with a pained expression on his face. James, Sirius, Harry and Vali burst out laughing while Merlin chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Draco." Lilly said with a smile.

"Moony, would you do us all a favor and scurgify Dracos pants?"

"Wha? Oh, right..." once that was done everyone sat down in a circle.

"So what's going on in the outside world?" James asked. He instantly noticed Harry's expression darken. "What happened?"

"I went to number 12 Grimwald place today... Sylva joined me latter... He called me a traitor to the Wizerding world. I yelled at him..." He brought his knees up to his chest and looked away from them. "He tried to convince Moony not to come with me... The whole order was there, they fallow him blindly..." Just then Sylva joined them, landing gracefully.

"The meetings about to start, Sir." She said quietly. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Vali, Sirius, Merlin."

"Hey Silva, how's it going? Taking good care of my Godson?" Sirius asked.

"I could have done better if he hadn't been so intent on going to the Dursleys alone to be picked up. But I met him later at Grimwald Place."

"So he tells me... continue to do so, please."

"Rest assured, Sirius, he is being very well taken care of. Harry, Draco! The meeting, NOW!" Harry made a face and bid everyone good bye with a promise of visiting them soon. The rest did the same.

"Merlin, it's all true, isn't it. I wasn't seeing things in there?" Remus asked in a daze.

"Nope. It was real." Draco said with a weary look at Harry who wasn't saying anything.

"Let's go, or we'll be late." Harry snapped suddenly, moving quickly out of the tavern. As they came up into the room there was a hurried banging on the door. Harry wrenched it open with unmatched furry and stormed past the frightened looking man.

"Sir, your... going to be-"

"Late! Yes, so I'm told!" Harry yelled from down the hall but without turning around. Draco came out and patted the poor man on the arm.

"He's just a little cranky. Give him some time, he'll be back to his normal self by the time we arrive at the meeting. You'll see." and with that they all started after Harry.


End file.
